Idiota
by DesyRlz
Summary: ¿Cómo había dejado que su hermano la convenciera para quedarse con ese idiota? Porque para ella Yong no tiene nombre, es simplemente, idiota. Adorablemente idiota. / CorBela.


Oish, esta parejita debería tener más historias... con lo adorable que son. En fin, como me da por escribir en vez de ponerme a actualizar otros fics, aquí salió esto. xD

**Advertencias: **La boquita de Bela, ya saben.

**Idiota**

Natalia hacía enérgicos gestos con los brazos en señal de negación, fulminando a su hermano con la mirada. Movía repetidamente los labios, sin llegar a dejar salir la voz, pero estaba claro lo que repetía una y otra vez: "no"; Iván sonreía divertido al parecer ignorando a la chica, y se dedicó a mantener su mirada fija en Yong, que parecía no darse cuenta de lo que hacía Natalia detrás de él.

—Entonces no hay problema, ¿verdad? Puede quedarse en tu casa hasta que volvamos, da.

—¡Claro que si, te aseguro que Natty va a estar perfectamente!

Natalia pestañeó lentamente, casi sin poder creérselo, mientras dejaba caer los brazos, derrotada. ¿¡Cómo podía hacerla eso Iván!? ¡No podía estar hablando en serio! ¿De verdad iba a dejarla con ese niño hiperactivo? Vale que Natalia le apreciaba. Algo. Poco. Muy poco. ¡Su hermano se iba a enterar cuando pudiera devolvérsela! ¡Iba a encerrarle en un armario con Prusia, Polonia o Estados Unidos... o con los tres a la vez, a ver qué tal le sentaba!

—¡Natty! —Y Yong se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba allí, media hora después. —¿No es genial? Vas a quedarte en mi casa.

Ella hizo una mueca de horror, mirando mal a Iván cuando este soltó una risa por lo bajo.

—_Brat,_ hablemos un momentito._ ~ —_Murmuró con voz melosa, agarrando al ruso del brazo mientras éste se dejaba llevar a la cocina. Una vez allí, tomó aire y miró a su hermano con el ceño fruncido y aire enfurruñado, cruzándose de brazos, solo la faltaba inflar las mejillas para parecer una niña enfadada. — ¿¡Estás loco!? ¿¡No hay más personas en este mundo, tienes que dejarme con él!? ¡Casi prefiero al bastardo masoquista! —Protestó, hablando en ruso para que el coreano no pudiera entenderla desde el salón (aunque estaba ocupado jugando a un videojuego en una consola que al parecer llevaba consigo)

—No te pongas así, Nat. —Replicó Iván en el mismo idioma. —Eres menor, no puedes quedarte sola, tampoco quiero llegar y ver la casa incendiada por uno de tus intentos de cocinar.

—¡Pero... no me jodas, tengo más de 18 años! ¡Maldita sea, tengo más de 100! ¡Ni siquiera soy menor con mi edad humana! —Protestó ella aún a sabiendas de que Iván no iba a hacerla caso. —Y tampoco cocino tan mal. —Murmuró eso último en voz más baja.

Iván rió levemente y acarició la cabeza de la menor, que frunció el ceño y apartó la mirada.

—No te enfades conmigo. Estoy seguro de que no será tan horrible, además él parece contento de que vayas con él, da. —La sonrió. —Inténtalo, por mi, ¿vale? No será mucho tiempo, Yekaterina y yo vamos a estar de viaje y así tendrás compañía. ¿Lo vas a intentar?

—Pero... mírale. —Natalia volvió a intentarlo con tono desesperado, señalando al coreano desde la puerta, éste estaba tirado en el sillón, boca abajo, al parecer encontraba cómoda esa postura, aunque no dejaba de removerse, hablaba solo, maldiciendo a la nada o celebrando cada vez que perdía o ganaba, a lo que fuera que estaba jugando, hacía movimientos exagerados y pegaba gritos cuando pasaba de nivel; de vez en cuando soltaba una mano de la videoconsola y cogía sin mirar algunas patatas de una bolsa que había en la mesa, metiéndoselas en la boca. Natalia no entendía cómo podía comer así, ¿por qué no se atragantaba? Con un poco de suerte se golpeaba en la cabeza al intentar respirar y se quedaba en coma. ¡Así no tenía que ir con él!

—Por favor. —Pidió Iván después de echarle una mirada al surcoreano, realmente parecía un crío, pero no tenía a otro que quisiera y pudiera quedarse con Natalia.

Natalia bufó por lo bajo y finalmente asintió. No podía negarse a lo que la pidiera Iván, por mucho que la molestara que decidiera algo suyo sin consultarla, en fin, tendría que aguantarse. Salió de la cocina con el rostro relajado y miró a Yong, que seguía totalmente a su bola. La chica dudó unos segundos y le lanzó una mirada suplicante a Iván, que solo amplió su sonrisa, y finalmente Natalia tomó aire y se decidió a hablar.

—Idiota. —Llamó, decidiendo suprimir su nombre por aquel _cariñoso apodo_. Le quedaba mejor, a su parecer. Yong pausó la partida o algo, ya que se sentó bien y la guardó, mirándola con esa estúpida sonrisa en la cara. Natalia tragó saliva, sin poder creerse que estuviera aceptando algo como eso. —Eh... si has terminado de hacer el imbécil, podemos irnos.

El surcoreano amplió su ya amplia sonrisa y se levantó de un salto, Natalia se preparó para darle un puñetazo si se le ocurría abrazarla, pero Yong simplemente miró a Iván e hizo una leve inclinación a modo de reverencia. Ella alzó una ceja, no entendía muy bien las culturas orientales, así que no sabía por qué demonios le hacía una reverencia a su hermano.

—¡Tu hermanita está en buenas manos daze ~! —Exclamó alegremente.

—Eso espero. Porque si la ocurre cualquier cosa lo pagarás con tu sufrimiento, da?

Yong rió, como después de escuchar una broma. Claro que, Iván no lo decía en broma. Natalia suspiró con pesadez y empezó a prepararse mentalmente para lo que la esperaba, pero dudaba conseguirlo, estaba bastante segura de que todo iba a ser demasiado... impredecible, porque Yong lo era.

—Natty. —Llamó, recibiendo un gruñido por el diminutivo. Yong la miró con un brillo raro en la mirada, que hicieron que Natalia se asustara un poco más que otra. —Te haré vestir un _hanbok*_

—... ¿Qué? —Dijo ésta confundida, sin pillar la broma, pero antes de que pudiera darle un significado a esa palabra, un efusivo coreano la agarró del brazo y se la llevó casi arrastrando de allí. Natalia consiguió agarrar su maleta a tiempo, mientras le lanzaba una última mirada a su hermano, y lanzó su última amenaza, en ruso. —¡Te haré pagar por esto!

—Yo también te quiero, Nat. —Y, como para picarla, decidió añadir una última frase, asomándose por la puerta mientras la veía alejarse. —¡Pásatelo bien!

—¡Vete a la mierda, _brat_!

**N/A:**

En fin, este fue cortito, parece una especie de prólogo o algo así.

No, no puse a Bela como la acosadora obsesiva que babea y trata como dios a Rusia, como ven incluso le habla algo mal, aunque eso si, con cariño... aunque espero no haberla hecho muy OoC por esto, realmente no quería ponerla en plan: "Oh, si, hermano, haré todo lo que desees"... Pero bueno, se ve que al final acepta ir con el surcoreano por Iván, y su frase del final fue con cariño (?), así que tampoco es tan OoC, ¿no? Eso lo juzgáis vosotros, supongo. xD

Hace tiempo que quería escribir sobre Yong y Natalia... esto puede ser una especie de semi AU, y sé que no especifico muy bien por qué Iván y Yekaterina tienen que irse y todo eso, pero bueh, en realidad yo también me lo pregunto (?); la cosa es que Natalia se quede con Yong, y ya está, ahí empieza lo interesante. Habrá otras apariciones, no será todo ellos, saldrán otros asiáticos, también pondré apariciones de otros personajes que no sean esos, claro.

Bueno, aclaraciones, supongo que lo de los nombres ya sabéis quien es quien, pero por si acaso.

Personajes que salen/son nombrados en este capítulo:

Natalia Arlovskaya es Bielorrusia

Im YongSoo es Corea del Sur

Iván Braginski es Rusia

Yekaterina Braginskaya es Ucrania

El _bastardo masoquista_ (?): Toris Laurinaitis, que es Lituania

Feliks Lukasiewiczk es Polonia

Gilbert Beilschmidt es Prusia

Alfred F. Jones es USA

Vale, sé que estos cuatro últimos tuvieron un nombramiento y ya, pero bueno.

***Hanbok: **Es el vestido que se usa en las bodas tradicionales coreanas.


End file.
